


You're Not The First

by Purpleologist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Superheroes Live In This World, Chat and LB are in trouble with the ISO, F/M, I'm making this up as I go, ISO (International Superhero Organization), Marvel DC Zag EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Agents Buratto and Myers have been assigned Misson: Miraculous, in Paris, France.Their job?To bring the teen superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir over to the side of the ISO. If they refuse, eliminate them.Iris and Connor must go undercover at Francios Dupont College, a hot spot of local 'Akuma' activity, and figure out who the heroes are.





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be crazy. I'm making this up as I go, but a few starting notes:  
> -This is a universe where every superhero brand exists together. So, DC, Marvel, Zag, any company that advertises a superhero show or movie (not including comics, because that'd be a bit crazy) all lives here. They just don't acknowledge each other.  
> -The ISO is the S.H.E.I.L.D./D.E.A./A.R.G.U.S./Secret Government Organization of this universe. They're all about making sure the super-powered folks in this world fight on the side of good. If you don't join, well, you're considered a threat to humanity and you're eliminated. 
> 
> Anything else I come up with will be added as I go along.

Agent Buratto stepped from the plane, taking in the sprawling cityscape before her. Bag in hand, she pulled her reddish-brown hair back in a ponytail as she waiting for Agent Myers.  
“Well, this is definitely something else.” He remarked, walking up next to her. Agent Connor Myers, fifteen years old. This was his first mission, and he was overly excited for it. “You excited, Iris?” He asked.  
“It’s Agent Buratto to you, Myers.” She commented, giving him a passing glance. Spiked up blonde hair and green eyes. He held an uncanny resemblance to Parisian teen model, Adrien Agreste, except for the fact that he refused to wear anything but shorts and t-shirts year-round.  
“Yes, uh, ma’am.” He said awkwardly, giving her a mock solute before winking. “You do realize I’ll have to call you Iris while we’re undercover, though.”  
“I do realize that.” Iris muttered bitterly. She always preferred the life of an agent to a normal teenage life, but an assignment was an assignment and Ladybug and Chat Noir were variables to the ISO’s plans. “Regardless, when in private, address me as you would a ranking agent. Because I am.” Her brown eyes flashed dangerously and Connor nodded, slinging a backpack over his shoulder.  
“Yes, Agent Buratto.” He addressed, the displeasure clear in his voice. Iris couldn’t understand why the ISO had picked him of all people. A rookie who barely passed training matched with a top-of-the-class expert. It was like teaching a cat how to fetch. Nearly impossible. Nearly. Being a top-notch agent, Iris wasn’t one to give up when times got tough. No matter how it frustrated or tormented her, she’d train Connor Myers to be a secret agent.  
“Agents.” A woman in a sharp suit walked down the stairs, scanning the two teenagers critically.  
“Director Myers.” Iris saluted, Connor mimicking her seconds late.  
“At ease.” Director Myers said, sending her son a warm smile. Right. The only reason Connor even was an agent was because his mother ran the Organization. The blonde haired woman then returned to her authorial mood. “Remember your mission, agents. Go in, gather intel on the heroes, and gain their trust. We need them to trust the ISO and trust you. You will be our eyes and ears on Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as the downfall of this Hawkmoth character. We cannot let this escalate into something more than a city-wide, weekly fight. Understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Iris said, saluting again.  
“Of course, Mom.” Connor said, earning a sharp glare from Iris. After Director Myers returned to plane, Iris turned on him.  
“Show some professionalism.” She snapped. “She may be your mother, but she’s still a ranking agent and you should treat her as much.”  
“She’s my mom. She made it clear that I don’t need to call her ‘ma’am’ or ‘Agent’.” Connor explained nonchalantly. “You can make me call you ‘agent’ all you like, but I’m gonna call my mom what I want.” Iris fumed, fishing the mission file out of her bag as the approached a cab.  
“We’ll be staying at Le Grand Paris, and we’ll need to speak fluent French to blend.” Iris briefed, returning to the regularity of preparing for a mission.  
“You expect me to speak fluent French?” Connor asked skeptically.  
“Mais bien sûr. Ne maîtrisez-vous pas déjà le courant?” Iris asked with a smirk, earning a withering glare from Connor.  
“Just give me the tech.” He ordered, holding out a hand. Still smug, Iris dropped the translator ear-piece and pills in his hand.  
“Remember, the pills works for 24 hours and are set for French. Take more than one, and the effects will be unknown.” Iris warned habitually.  
“I know how translator pills work.” Connor said sourly, popping one in his mouth.  
“It’ll be like everything’s in English for you, which is why I’m wearing the ear-piece as well. For simplicity’s sake.” She admitted, popping the little wedge inside her ear.  
“I know how the ear-pieces work too.” He said, sighing.  
“Really? Based on your test scores, I’d be surprised if you knew what a pencil was.” Iris remarked, climbing into the waiting taxi. “Le Grand Paris, please.” She told the driver.  
“Ah, the Bourgious hotel. Best in the city.” He said, waiting for Connor to get in. “Y’know, kid, you look a lot like that Agreste kid.”  
“So I’ve been told.” Connor said.

\----  
The taxicab pulled up to the hotel and Iris payed the cabbie the money owed. As soon as she stepped out, she could see everything around her. The Tower, the school, a park, a bakery, and even a mansion. As soon as she and Connor walked into the luxurious hotel, Iris could feel the air of snobbishness surrounding the building.  
“Adrikins!” A girl shrieked in a horrendously high pitch, then ran for Connor. “Wait a minute, you’re not Adrien.”  
“No, I’m not. My name’s Connor.” He introduced, taking a step back to put some space between him and the girl.  
“Connor? How very plain. My name is Chloe Bourgious, my father’s the mayor. And you are?” Chloe asked Iris accusingly.  
“Buratto, Iris Buratto.” She answered, nodding in acknowledgment.  
“Well, at least your name sounds interesting.” Chloe remarked.  
“Thank you, I think.” Iris says, shrugging. “You said your father’s the mayor?”  
“Of course! My father makes sure that the people I’m with are Paris’ most elite.” Chloe bragged.  
“Like Adrien Agreste.” Connor deduced.  
“Exactly! He’s totally in love with me, but there are two girl’s in my class who are under the delusion that they even stand a chance. One of them is a poor baker’s daughter and the other is a liar.” She agreed.  
“Of course. Well, thank you for the warm welcome, but we need to go unpack.” Iris said stiffly, pushing Connor inside.  
“If you want a tour of the city, I’d be more than happy to show you around. You two are quite the couple.” Chloe complimented. Iris scowls, glancing back.  
“We’re not a couple.” She shot venomously, grabbing the roomkey from the desk and leading Connor into the elevator. Once inside, she relaxed, a sour expression still on her face.  
“What’s your problem, Iris?” He asked, earning a sharp glare. “I mean Agent Buratto.”  
“It’s girls like that who make this job the hardest. They’re the worst, they think they have everything. Problem is, they do. Girls like that have the access to the most assets and they can get us places. But girls like Chloe? They’re spoiled little brats who think they can do whatever they wants!” Iris fumed, clenching her fists.  
“You can’t help girls like her, but if she’s who we have to work with, we have to put up with her.” Connor said, shrugging.  
“I know, but it sucks.” Iris said, smirking when Connor chuckled.  
“Y’know, you actually sounded human for a second there, Agent.” He commented.  
“Watch your step.” Iris said, her smirk gone. Connor paled, nodding. “I’m kidding, Myers. But still, watch your step.”  
“Aye aye, Agent Buratto.” Connor says, saluting. When they reach their floor, Iris leaves the elevator, watching the doors until their number. Falling behind, Connor laughs to himself. “Maybe this won’t be half bad.”


	2. Iris, Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Connor go over their covers while on the way to their 'new' school.  
> \---  
> Marinette meets the new students, finding them very... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, but I got a random burst of inspiration (accompanied by a horrible pun), which will be used in this fic soon!

"Alright, Connor, your cover will be a video-game nerd who enjoys puns." Iris explained, handing him a file.

"So, a nerdier version of myself?" He asked, flipping through.

"Yes. Meanwhile, I'll be a fencing student, to allow me to infiltrate the 'sportier' crowd." She said. 

"You can fence?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty well." Iris approximated, rolling her shoulders.

"Would you say they were.... on point?" Connor asked with a smirk, earning an exasperated groan.

"At least we can ensure that your cover won't be blown." She muttered crabbily. Connor laughed, shifting his backpack on his shoulder as they approached the school. "Just, c'mon." Iris surrendered, climbing the stairs.

* * *

 

Marinette sat down in her seat, half-asleep as she slumped her head in her hands. She'd gotten here before Alya for once, after staying up all night trying to beat the next level of Ultimate Mecha Strike IV. The game was so addicting, but she'd be paying for it later, especially if there was an Akuma attack.

"This seat taken?" A boy's voice asked and Marinette looked up, blinking a few times.

"Uh... yeah, sorry." She said groggily, trying to figure this out. This boy  _looked_ like Adrien. Golden blonde hair, electric green eyes and perfectly tanned skin. But this boy dressed differently. He wore a wrinkled black t-shirt, loose jean shorts, and an unzipped green hoodie. Actually, the more she looked at him, the more she realized. This boy didn't look like Adrien... He looked like Chat. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She introduced, smiling. 

"Connor Myers. You... wouldn't happen to be a baker, by any chance?" He asked, half-smirking. Marinette groaned, cursing her father for choosing her name.

"Yes, I am." She answered regretfully. Connor was about to pipe up again but Marinette interrupted him. "And yes, I realize that my name means 'the one who rises to bake the bread'. My father has an _excellent_ sense of humor." She explained.

"Any chance I could meet him? I really _knead_ to share some puns with him." Connor joked and Marinette groaned again.

"Oh, spare me." She moaned, banging her head on the desk in front of her.

"Spare you from what?" Alya asked, sliding into her seat next to Marinette.

"The PUNS!" Marinette cried, gesturing to Connor wildly, who waved.

"Connor Myers." He introduced. "American Exchange Student."

"Alya Cesaire, Ladyblogger." Alya introduced, shaking his hand. "Has anyone ever told you..."

"Yes, I've been told several times about my uncanny resemblance to teen model, Adrien Agreste." Connor said, sighing. "Trust me when I say, we're not related."

"Adrien, bro, what's up? New look?" Nino asked, punching Connor on the shoulder. 

"Uh... no. My name's Connor. I'm not Adrien." Connor corrected, brushing Nino's hand off his shoulder.

"Connor?" A new girl asked, tapping her foot expectantly. Purely off her appearance, Marinette could tell she was a bit... formal. Perfectly braided red-brown hair and cold brown eyes. Her clothes were a perfectly ironed white collared shirt, pleated black skirt, knee high white socks and black flats. 

"Yeah, Iris?" Connor answered, mouth falling open slightly when he turned around and faced the girl. Clearly, Nino thought the same, earning a firm punch in the shoulder from Alya. 

"Who're your new friends?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Ah. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire and, I don't believe I caught your name." He asked when he got to Nino.

"Nino Lahiffe." Nino introduced, tipping his hat to Iris.

"Agen- Iris Buratto." The girl introduced, holding out a petite hand to shake. "Nice to meet you." Nino shook her hand, as did Alya and Marinette.

"Likewise." Marinette responded cheerfully.

"Alya here is the head of the Ladyblog." Conner explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Iris.

"Oh, really? How... interesting. I'm a huge fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Iris said, her expression perfectly even. Marinette could've sworn she heard Iris whisper 'Good job' to Connor.

"I've got this new footage from last week's Akuma, you wanna see?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Sure." Connor said, glancing over as the teacher walked in. "But maybe later, don't wanna get in trouble on the first day." He said with a wink, turning and leading Iris to an open pair of seats in the back.

"Alright class, time for attendance. Adrien?" She began, giving Connor a slightly puzzled look. Clearly, she was just as confused as everyone else by the Agreste doppelganger.

"Here!" Adrien cried, hurrying in the door. "Sorry, Mme. Bustier, I had a photo shoot last night and slept in later than usual." He explained, sliding into his seat.

"Don't make it a habit, M. Agreste." She said, sighing and shaking her head. She finished attendance, then turned to Iris and Conner. "We have two new students today, all the way from America. Please, come up and introduce yourselves." Iris stood, walking down the stairs briskly as Connor followed after her.

"My name is Iris Buratto, I'm fifteen and I enjoy fencing. I'll be joining the team this afternoon for practice." Iris introduced, hands folded in front of her.

"Cool, guess you'll be crossing swords with the new girl today, Adrien." Alya teased, tapping Adrien on the shoulder. "Hope she doesn't beat you."

"Pft, no one can beat me. My fencing skills are  _on point_." Adrien said confidently, leaning back and crossing his arms. Marinette saw Connor suppress a smirk, while Iris scowled slightly.

"Well, my name's Connor Myers, I'm fifteen and I... like video games? Especially the Mecha Strikes." Connor introduced, waving at everyone lamely.

"Hey, maybe he'll be some competition for you, Marinette!" Nino pointed out.

"I doubt it." She said, mimicking Adrien's confident attitude. Regardless, it'd be fun to find out more about Iris and Conner. They gave her a weird feeling like they were hiding something, but then again, she was hiding the secret that she was actually Ladybug, so she wasn't one to talk.


End file.
